sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of the Neon Night
| director = Juno Mak | producer = Juno Mak Percy Cheung Catherine Hun | writer = | screenplay = Juno Mak | story = | based on = | starring = Tony Leung Takeshi Kaneshiro Sean Lau Louis Koo Gao Yuanyuan Michelle Wai Wyman Wong | narrator = | music = Nate Connelly | cinematography = Sion Michel | editing = Monika Willi | studio = One Cool Film production Sil-Metropole Organisation J.Q. Pictures Fortis Films (China) Limited Shaw Brothers Pictures Sons Company Limited Er Dong Pictures Peeli Ventures Xiaomi Pictures | distributor = | released = | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = HK$150 million | gross = }} Sons of the Neon Night is an upcoming Hong Kong crime thriller film written, produced and directed by Juno Mak and starring an ensemble cast led by Tony Leung,Takeshi Kaneshiro, Sean Lau, Louis Koo and Gao Yuanyuan. Production for the film began on in June 2017 and wrapped up in March 2018, while it is set for release in 2019. Plot A sudden explosion which killed a wealthy Hong Kong businessmen has drawn the wrestle between drug traffickers and those against drugs. The heir of the drug trafficking syndicate does not hesitate to create social chaos, with his sole reason of believing "a world without drugs", which is actually more terrible and more chaotic than imagined. Cast *Tony Leung Ka-fai as a psychologist serving for the police force *Takeshi Kaneshiro as an heir of a major financial company hoping to wipe out the dark history of his family *Sean Lau as a double-faced police officer *Louis Koo as Ching Man-sing (程文星), a killer with a complicated past *Gao Yuanyuan as a retired therapist *Michelle Wai *Wyman Wong *Jiang Peiyao as Little Yip (小葉), a killer *Rose Maria Velasco *Carl Ng *Wilson Lam *Ching Tung *Tony Liu *Clement Fung *Lo Hoi-pang *Jerald Chan *Lowell Lo *Kam Kwok-leung *Paw Hee-ching *Jason Choi *Conan Lee *Wang Shunde *Philippe Joly as Enzo Production The project was first announced at the on 25 March 2015 at the 2015 Hong Kong Filmart to be director Juno Mak's second directorial feature after the 2013 film, Rigor Mortis. According to Mak, the film's script took over five years to develop. In June 2017, it was reported that the film has begun production with a budget of HK$150 million and confirmed cast members of Tony Leung Ka-fai, Sean Lau, Louis Koo and Takeshi Kaneshiro On 25 September 2017, filming of a snowing scene took place outside Windsor House, despite being 30 °C, in which Lau took part in. On 28 September 2017, the film held its first press conference, where director Mak and cast members Leung, Lau, Gao Yuanyuan and Michelle Wai attended. There, a two-minute behind-the-scene featurette, the teaser film poster and various character photostills were released. There, it was also revealed the film crew constructed a 1:1 replica of Causeway Bay in Huizhou for the shooting of the film's large scale opening. On 27 March 2018, it was reported that production for the film has officially wrapped up after eight months of filming, with another two minute behind-the-scene featurette being released. Release On 21 March 2018, Mak promoted the film at the 2018 Hong Kong Filmart, where he revealed the film is planned for release in 2019. References External links * * Category:Hong Kong films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:Hong Kong crime thriller films Category:Police detective films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Shaw Brothers Studio films Category:Films about drugs Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Guangdong